Non-volatile memory (NVM) may be used to persistently store data in a solid state device (SSD). Indeed, SSDs that include NVM such as Intel® (a registered trademark of Intel Corporation in the U.S. and/or other countries) data center SSDs may have performance advantages over conventional storage drives including running demanding workloads simultaneously, lowering costs, increasing system utilization for greater responsiveness and faster time to market, and so on. Meanwhile, reads to a memory device may be associated with increased latency since a read may always occur at full-page granularity. Moreover, random read workloads may particularly exacerbate inefficiencies with regard to memory overhead, performance, and so on. Thus, there is substantial room for improvement to minimize inefficiencies with regard to reads to memory devices including NVM.